strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Game modes
Game modes are the types of battle that can be fought in Strike Force Heroes 2. They control the rules of a match, such as winning conditions and certain gameplay elements. Each game mode has a different objective to reach that will win the game, for example controlling a number of map areas for a certain amount of time, or getting a certain number of kills. You can select the desired game mode in Custom Game, but in Campaign and Challenges they are pre-selected and cannot be changed. Below is a list of all game modes available, as well as their rules, descriptions, and also a few hints. Quick list * Deathmatch - Kill enough enemies to reach the score limit. * Team Deathmatch - Work together as a team to kill enough enemies to reach the score limit. * Gun Game - Kill to change your weapon. Reach the score limit to win. * Team Gun Game - Kills change your entire team's weapons. * Domination - Capture enemy zones and hold them to gain points. * Capture the Flag - Capture the enemy's flag while protecting your own. Capture enough flags to reach the score limit. * One Man Army - Work as a team to kill the One Man Army, and then fight against the entire team. Kill enough enemies to hit the score limit. Deeper descriptions Some general information: * Your lives are NOT limited, neither are anyone else's lives. You can die as much as you want, and possibly still win the match. * Everyone in the match can spawn and respawn in any place on the map, unless specified otherwise. * If not mentioned otherwise, everyone uses their normally equipped weapons. * In "all vs. all" modes, number of players can vary from 1 to 12. * In teamed modes, there are only two teams, and the number of players per team can vary from 1 to 6. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a very popular mode for shooting games, featuring in all of Sky9's shooters. It is also the simplest mode, featuring no extra rules, and involving the player fighting against a number of bots. Each time someone kills someone else, 1 point is achieved for the killer, while the killed gains nothing but doesn't lose anything either. Each time someone commits suicide (e.g. by shooting himself with a rocket launcher), 1 point is subtracted from his score. Whoever reaches the score limit first is the winner. * Possible score limits: 5, 10, 15, 25, and 50. Default is 10. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is Deathmatch with teams! It's basically like Deathmatch, but the score is shared by everyone in the same team. Score a kill, and your team's score goes up. Suicide, and your team's score goes down. When a team's score hits the limit, it wins. Everything else is same as in Deathmatch. * Possible score limits: 10, 15, 25, 50, and 100. Default is 25. Gun Game Gun Game's background mechanics are same as in Deathmatch, but instead of utilizing your currently equipped weapons, Gun Game gives everyone a specific weapon, without a secondary one. Each time someone scores a kill, a new weapon is instantly given to the killer, replacing the previous one. Each time someone suicides, he is pushed one weapon back, to the previous one he had. Progressing through all the weapons and reaching the score limit will win you the match. The weapons it gives are NOT random. There are pre-determined lists for each score limit, shown under the spoiler (click the Expand button). Note that certain missions or challenges can have their own weapon list. In case of score limit being 10: # USP # M4A4 # No Name's # Intervention # Judgement # Minigun # RPG # Thumper # Flamethrower # Throwing Knife In case of score limit being 15: # USP # Raffica # M4A4 # P90 # No Name's # G11 # Intervention # Judgement # AUG # Minigun # RPG # Thumper # Flamethrower # Throwing Knife # Magic Wand In case of score limit being 25: # USP # Desert Eagle # Raffica # Glock 18 # M4A4 # Famas # G36C # P90 # Raging Judge's # No Name's # G11 # Barrett # Intervention # 1216 # SPAS 12 # Judgement # AUG # Minigun # RPG # Commando # XM 25 # Thumper # Flamethrower # Throwing Knife # Magic Wand In case of score limit being 50: # USP # Automag # Desert Eagle # Raffica # Glock 18 # PP2000 # M4A4 # QBZ 95 # Famas # Scar # ARX 160 # F2000 # AKS 74 # G36C # Bizon # P90 # Patriot # ACR # MP412's # .357's # Taurus 44's # Raging Judge's # No Name's # .500's # G11 # G3 # Dragunov # Barrett # DSR1 # Intervention # Jackhammer # USAS 12 # 1216 # Neostead # SPAS 12 # Judgement # PKP # M60 # AUG # Minigun # RPG # Stinger # Commando # XM 25 # M32 # Thumper # Flamethrower # Zeus # Throwing Knife # Magic Wand In case of score limit being 75: # USP # Beretta Px4 # M1911 # P99 # Five Seven # Automag # Kriss Kard # Desert Eagle # Raffica # Glock 18 # FMG9 # MP9 # PP2000 # M4A4 # QBZ 95 # Famas # XM8 # Scar # AK 12 # ARX 160 # F2000 # AKS 74 # UMP # G36C # Bizon # P90 # PDW # Patriot # ACR # Thor's # MP412's # .357's # Taurus 44's # Raging Bull's # Raging Judge's # No Name's # .500's # G11 # G3 # MK 14 # Dragunov # Barrett # DSR1 # L118A # Intervention # Jackhammer # USAS 12 # 1216 # KSG # Neostead # R870 # SPAS 12 # Judgement # MK 48 # PKP # M60 # IAR # LSW # AUG # Minigun # Cerberus # RPG # Stinger # Javelin # Commando # XM 25 # EX 41 # M32 # Thumper # Flamethrower # Cobra # Nitrogen Gun # Zeus # Throwing Knife # Magic Wand * Possible score limits: 10, 15, 25, 50, and 75. Default is 15. * If you know what score a person has, you can guess his weapon using the information above. * The Fiesta mod still works in this game mode, it will completely randomize the weapon list (e.g. it can even introduce weapons that normally don't exist in corresponding list, like Sheep Cannon), but it'll still be same for everyone. Team Gun Game As you might have guessed, it's the same as the ordinary Gun Game, but with shared scores. If anyone from a team scores a kill, the whole team goes one weapon forward. If anyone suicides, the whole team goes one weapon back. The goal is same as in Team Deathmatch - have your team reach the score limit to win. * Possible score limits: 10, 15, 25, 50, and 75. Default is 25. * Weapon list (as well as Fiesta effect) is same as in teamless Gun Game. Domination In Domination, kills do not impact teams' scores. Instead, there are three flag points around the map, and you score by capturing these flag points. The locations of said flag points are pre-determined, and always the same. Stand near a flag point for a few seconds to capture it. Each flag point a team owns scores them 1 point each 3 seconds. If a flag point is captured by the rival team, you and your team must re-capture it to keep scoring from that particular flag point. Accumulate enough points to reach the score limit. * Possible score limits: 50, 75, 100, 150, and 200. Default is 50. * The number of times a flag point can be re-captured is not limited. * Multiple soldiers capture flag points faster than lone ones. Two soldiers do it 2x faster, three soldiers do it 3x faster, etc. * You don't necessarily need to secure all three flag points to win. As long as you have at least two flag points for >50% of match time, you'll still win, because the enemies simply wouldn't have enough resources to accumulate the same amount of points in time. * Scoring mechanics are actually rather clumsy: each three seconds the game checks the status of all 3 flag points. At this very moment, each flag point claimed by red team gives +1 point to red team, and each flag point claimed by blue team gives +1 point to blue team, and gray flag points do nothing. Due to this, if a flag point was captured by a team but then was lost within three seconds, it's possible that it would or would not give points to said team, depending on how (un)lucky the timing was. * Sadly enough, defending a flag point for a long time (not letting the opponents to claim it) does not give any extra bonuses. That is, a flag point that you hold for two minutes gives the same score income per second as that one you captured just a few seconds ago. Capture the Flag Each team (re)spawns on opposite sides of the map, near to their flag (which appears as a bag, or rather, a backpack). The point of the game is to get to enemy flag, take it, and bring it to your base to finish the capture process, all for 1 point into your team's score. Kills do not impact team scores. When anyone is holding a flag, they are restricted to their secondary weapons and can't switch to the primary weapon until they have either captured (brought to the base) the flag or got killed. Capture enough flags/backpacks to reach the score limit. * Possible score limits: 3, 5, 7, and 15. Default is 3. * Since you gonna work a lot with your secondary weapon, choose a good one! A high accuracy pistol can probably help to dispatch an unexpected enemy, while a Katana can increase your chances of successfully escaping a crowd of enemies. * If you're going for the flag, track enemy positions and choose the safest retreat route. Safest mean that one which currently has the least strong enemies in it. * It also works to pop up in front on enemy base and wreck them all with a strong primary, then take the flag and run as far as possible from their base before they respawn. One Man Army There are technically two teams in this game mode; the initially random member designated as the One Man Army (OMA for short), and everyone else. Everyone cooperates against the OMA. Kill the OMA to become him. Kill enough enemies (no matter if they were OMA or ordinary ones) to reach the score limit. * Possible score limits: 5, 10, 25, 50, and 100. Default is 10. * The OMA gets a temporary (until death) multiplicative 30% damage resistance, to aid him in overcoming his many enemies. * Killing the OMA also fully heals killer's health, but doesn't repair his armor. * If the OMA suicides, the status is assigned to a random person. There's a possibility that it would be given to the same person again, effectively making him keep his OMA status even after a death, which isn't exactly supposed to happen. Unused modes Since Raze 2 (the first game to use the engine that Strike Force Heroes 2 is built on), there's always at least one unused game mode. Call it a tradition if you want. These never appear in Campaign, Challenges and Custom Games, and lie in game's code as dead weight. It's unknown what would happen if one would hack them into the game, making them selectable. ; Elimination : Description: Kill all enemies and be the last survivor. : Score type: Lives : Possible score limits: 3, 5, 10, 15, and 25, with default being 5. : Teams: No Elimination would likely work like it does in Raze series: everyone has limited lives, and the point of the match is to blast the enemies off their lives while trying to not do the same to yourself. When anyone runs out of lives, he is no longer allowed to respawn. The last standing person is the winner. Elimination worked perfectly in Raze series, so it's quite strange it's not available in SFH2. ; Team Elimination : Description: Kill the enemy team and be the surviving team. : Score type: Lives : Possible score limits: 3, 5, 10, 15, and 25, with default being 5. : Teams: Yes (two) One more leftover item from Raze series. Same as Elimination, but with teams! Unusual for team games, the lives are not shared, and each person has an own set of lives. The winning condition is to keep killing the enemy team until none of its members have any lives left. ; Outbreak : Description: Survive the zombies. Get killed by one, and become one. : Score type: Survivals : Possible score limits: 5, 10, 25, 50, and 100, with default being 10. : Teams: No (?, supposedly similar to One Man Army) Supposedly, it's a remake of Raze 2's unused game mode "Protection". Nothing is known for sure about Outbreak, but it can be assumed to have certain similarities to One Man Army - that is, two teams that can alter during the match, with one team defending/''protecting'' themselves from zombies, and the other team, consistent of zombies, attacking them. When a defender gets killed by a zombie, he becomes a zombie, switching his team and now fighting against his former allies. Feel free to fantasize on reasons of Outbreak not getting implemented into the game. Certain possibilities include: very different tasks of teams (and also lack of an ability for the player to change his team on his own will), troubles with hiding on smaller maps, doubts on what should count into the score, blatant laziness of game developers, etc. Additional tips and strategy * This applies to any game modes where everyone has personal scores: When you're about to die and you know you can't do much, check out the scores. It's highly likely that some players would have much lower score than others. If you can pull it off, try and walk up close to one of those outsiders, so it's them who take the kill. This way you slightly decrease the potential score of your most dangerous and powerful rivals. Poll Which is your favourite Game Mode? Death Match One Man Army Gun Game Team Death Match Capture the Flag Domination Team Gun Game Category:Gameplay mechanics